The night before Ostagar
by S Corsette
Summary: A story about female Hawke and Bethany's last night together before she leaves for Ostagar. Contains Futanari


Hawke lay in her bed. Her covers rolled down to her feet to reveal her muscular, slim physic covered only by a tight clothed top and the loincloth of the common people.

While her body spread itself out in mock relaxation, Hawke's mind was elsewhere and far from relaxed. She would be sent out to join the Ferelden forces in Ostagar in the morning.

Her whole life she had been training for this. The glory of battle, especially one with the king himself… but she felt nausea creeping up her stomach.

She placed her hand over her stomach and gently rubbed it, hoping to calm her nerves, but it did nothing. Her mind flashed back to the faces of her family; carver's forced smile, Mother's sobs, and Bethany… Bethany wouldn't even talk to her, even when mother told her to, the young girl ran away.

Hawke expected it to be hardest for Bethany, they were both really close. When they were kids they stuck by each other no matter what. And now as adults… Hawke was about to go to war, and Bethany was always on guard for Templars.

Thoughts of Bethany whispered their way in her mind and she felt an even greater knot form in her belly.

Then a light knocking at her door tore her from her thoughts. "Yes?" She called out lightly, to match the knocks.

"Can I come in?" It was Bethany.

"Yes, of course." Hawke straightened herself out as Bethany tiptoed inside and closed the door behind her. "What's wrong?"

"We need to talk." Bethany said, as she began closing the gap between the two of them.

Hawke nodded. "I think so."

"Listen, there's something I need to tell you." Bethany said, she cupped her hands together then placed them between her breasts.

"What is it?" Hawke asked, her nerves setting on edge again. "Is everything alright?"

Bethany shook her head. "No, everything is not alright!"

"What-" Hawke felt her younger sister throw her arms around her. "Bethany?"

"Oh, sister! Please don't go!" Bethany cried, tears fell from her eyes and ran down her face.

"Bethany, you have to understand…" Hawke put her own arms around Bethany. "I want nothing more than to stay here… with you."

The younger Hawke sister lifted her head at the older woman who held her in a sweet embrace. She could see the sincerity in her older sister's face, and the pain that came with it in her sparkling eyes. "Then why?"

"Because I can't… I already enlisted. There's nothing more I can do now."

Bethany didn't reply at first, but she looked away, letting her head fall and her eyes dart to the corner of the room. "You can't leave us…" The words came out softly, desperate.

"Bethany, I'm sorry."

"I don't want your apologies…" Bethany had begun to cry again, her tears stained Hawkes small top.

"I have to go… I'm sorry…" It was all the older sibling could say as she choked back her tears, but still she felt her eyes water.

"I said, I don't want your apologies…"

"Then will you take my promise?" Bethany looked up, Hawke smiled back at her. Her smile was warm despite the tears that dipped upon it. "I promise I'll come back."

Bethany felt her heart skip a beat. "You can't promise that."

Hawke let her bare palm rest against her little sister's cheek, it felt warm to Bethany and she smiled as she nuzzled against it. "I can." Hawke replied.

The two girls looked at each other, their faces both flushed and their hearts pounding. Bethany pressed herself in even tighter to her sister, her feet lifted her body up so her lips neared Hawke's.

"Sister…" The girl breathed, her hot breath felt by Hawke and it made her shiver. Then suddenly Bethany squeaked out. "Oh!" She backed up a bit and looked down, her already hot face turned to a dark scarlet.

Hawke knew what it was, she could feel it. "Um… this isn't-"

"Your cock…" Bethany stated dumbfounded as she looked at the massive thing that had freed itself of its wrappings. "I could feel it poking at my-my-"

"Wait calm down, Bethany." Hawke blurted, her mind racing in panic as she fought to hide her full-grown erection.

"Wait-" Hawke said, "You said 'your cock'. You mean, you already know about that?"

"Well, yea." Bethany blushed deeply. "I've seen you bathe before, and well I saw that."

It was Hawke's turn to blush. "Oh…."

"Um…. I-I don't mind…." Bethany stuttered, her face as crimson as possible.

"Wha-What do you mean?"

"I mean I don't mind having your-your…. Thing touching me…. Actually it felt kind of….nice."

"Eh? Bethany what are saying?" Hawke asked.

"Oh, you dumb- I don't know how I can make this any more obvious for you?! I love you!" Bethany shouted.

"Eh? You L-Love me?"

"Yes, you stupid, dumb, idiot! I loved you since we were little kids-that's why I don't want you to go! I love you!"

"Bethany?" Hawke mouthed dumbfounded. "I-I love you too."

Tears started to form in Bethany's eyes again as she felt her heart melt into bliss. "You mean it?"

"Yes. I love you. I've loved you since we were both little girls and we would play together."

"Oh, sister!" Bethany threw her arms around Hawke. "You wouldn't believe how happy it is to hear that…. I always thought that you would hate me and think it gross to love your own sister."

"How could anyone hate such a cute little sister like you Beth?" Hawke planted a kiss on her forehead.

"Hey Sister… I can feel it again." Bethany smirked.

"Um… right…let me just…" As Hawke tried to move away but she could feel her sister squeeze her closer.

"Didn't I tell you I didn't mind?"

"Do you mean….?"

"By the maker-Yes! I want to have…S-S-Se-" Bethany blushed deeply and looked away as she stammered. "I want you to make love to me!"

"That's big talk coming from someone who can't even say the word without panicking."

Bethany slammed her foot on top of Hawke's. "Shut-up!"

"Ow-Ow-Ow!" Hawk wobbled off of her injured foot. "What was that for?"

"Listen-this is our last night together so I want it… to be romantic."

"Oh? Romantic?"

"You know like in those stories we would read when we were kids." Bethany fidgeted with her hands.

"So then am I the gallant knight on his noble steed ready to take the princess to his bed?"

"Right now you're more like the highwayman with the lecherous eyes."

"That really hurts sister." Hawke laughed, and Bethany soon joined in. "So miss romantic, how do we go about this?"

"Well… first you'll k-kiss me. And not any of that forceful tongue stuff. Passionate but soft. Rough but gentle."

"You're certainly asking a lot from me aren't you?" Hawke smiled as she took her sister's chin gently in her hand and brought it up to meet with her own. "But I'll see what I can do." Then she kissed her.

Bethany's heart skipped as she felt her older sister's lips touch her own. Both of their mouths smothered against each other and they tasted the sweetness that resided there, for Hawke it was salty due to her sister's previous tears, but she still lingered her lips, hoping to steal all of it.

Hawke was true to her word and was very delicate with her little sister's lips, but Bethany soon found herself wanting more. She pulled back and made sure to dart her eyes away as she whispered. "You can be a little rougher."

"Alright." Hawke brought Bethany in again and pressed her lips firmly against her little sister's. Bethany wrapped her arms around Hawke's neck and soon buried her hands within the warmth of her sister's hair.

Bethany could feel her sister start to press open her mouth ready to take the kiss to the next level. She tried to calm herself as she felt the heat of Hawke's tongue start to push its way into her own orifice. She squirmed as she felt the tongue dance around her mouth and squish against her own passive tongue.

Hawke had taken the lead but Bethany didn't mind, Bethany let her sister explore her mouth and let her wrap her powerful arms around her younger sister's back.

Hawke pressed deeper into the kiss as she let her hips ever so slightly roll, her erect cock only poking at the younger girl's privates. Bethany didn't mind this either, since she could already feel a wet spot growing from her groin.

"Sister…." Bethany panted as she parted her lips, her and Hawke's drool running down their chins. "I think… we can move on now."

"To what?" Hawke grinned.

Bethany gave a small peck on her older sister's lips, and bringing up her courage she said breathlessly, "Undress me."

Hawke's heart trembled as she heard her beautiful younger sister say those words. Her hand reached out to Bethany's nightdress and she gently pushed at the loose straps that barely covered the fair skin of Bethany's shoulders.

Bethany felt like she might die as Hawke started pulling off her clothing's straps, her heart beat even faster as her older sister pressed sweet kisses on her shoulder after removing the cloth.

But Hawke didn't stop there she continued to kiss along Bethany's shoulder, across her neck and then unto her other shoulder. She grabbed the other strap gently then pulled that one down her sister's arm as well, making sure to cover the new naked spot with her lips.

Now the nightdress only hung up by Bethany's shaking hand as she pressed it just above her breasts. Hawke smiled at her then took Bethany's hand into her own.

Bethany swooned as she felt her lips captured once again, and as Hawke backed up she let her courage take over and dropped her dress.

It fell to the floor, her underwear being the only covering Bethany had on left, the rest of her plainly visible and Hawke ate up the view of her younger sister's body.

The girl nervously squirmed as she felt her older sister's eyes race all over her body. But the nerves were next to excitement and she felt her body heat, her pussy grow wet so that they stained her undergarments.

Hawke felt just as much excitement as she viewed her younger sister's beautiful body; the fair skin and the perfect breasts. They were around a b-cup, with small, cute pink nipples that were perked out from the nervous/excited Bethany.

"D-Don't look too much." Bethany stuttered through the lump in her throat.

"O-Oh, sorry…" Hawke blushed as she brought her eyes back up to Bethany's own gorgeous set. "Now what?"

"You next."

Hawke nodded as she pulled up her small breast coverings. Her bigger, but not overly large, tits flopped free. Bethany held her breath as she gazed at the things, then she felt her heart skip as Hawke reached for her last remaining clothing article.

Hawke's cockhead was already sticking out due to its sheer size and Bethany had seen it, but she still anticipated greatly for the full thing to be revealed to her.

Hawke slipped her undergarments down to the floor freeing her member from its clothed confines.

Bethany, against her own judgement, gasped as she saw the huge thing at its full rock-hard size.

Hawke's Futa dick was around a full 12 inches, if not more, and her balls looked like they would be almost too big to fit in her palm.

"W-Wow, that's bigger then I remember." Bethany breathed.

"W-Well that was a long time ago." Hawke answered as she stroked her erection.

"N-Not that long ago…" Bethany whispered to herself.

"What? I missed that."

"Nothing!" Bethany hissed.

Hawke smiled as she reached over and gently took a hold of her sister's last article of clothing. Bethany felt her face heat as she nodded at the hesitant older girl, then she felt the hands start to slowly pull her undergarments away from her body.

Hawke watched as her little sister's most private area started becoming known to her. When they were completely visible, Hawke gazed at them with feelings that threatened to leap right out of her chest.

"Don't stare too much!" Bethany blushed.

"Sorry." Hawke replied, "But you're so beautiful."

"D-Don't say such thing!" The younger girl stammered.

Hawke grinned as she looked back up at Bethany's red face. "But it's true, you're the most beautiful woman in the entire world." Hawke stood to full height and stepped in closer to her sister. "Now what does the stories say to do next?"

"Y-You read them too." Bethany complained.

"Alright, I'll take the lead then." Hawke replied before putting her lips back onto Bethany's. They shared the kiss tenderly, enjoying the warmth of each other, their bodies now pressed close together.

Hawke broke the kiss, saliva trailed between their panting mouths. The older sister let her hand gently touch the younger's breast. Hawke felt the softness of it, squeezing it lightly. Bethany moaned slightly before slamming her lips back onto Hawke's.

Hawke broke the kiss once more. "Sister… Why?" Bethany panted.

"Come with me." Hawke took her dear sister's hand and led her to the bed. She gently grabbed Bethany's shoulders and sat her down, before she sat down next to her.

The kiss resumed and Hawke's hands found their way back onto Bethany's chest. She rubbed the soft mounds of flesh tenderly, her fingers gliding over the hard poking nipples.

Bethany moaned, letting her mouth fall open, drool running down her chin. Hawke used this moment to begin to kiss her sister's neck.

Hawke's kisses continued down Bethany's neck, then continued down to her chest and finally onto a breast. Bethany groaned in pleasure as her hard nipple was slurped and tongued.

Hawke gave a small nibble onto the pretty pink nipple before switching over to the other one and sucking on that with intensity. Bethany grabbed onto Hawke's head and pressed her sister deeper into her bosom.

Hawke broke away and returned to the first nipple, once more pleasuring it with her mouth, her hand stayed on the latter and her fingers danced all over it.

"Oh sister. That feels really good." Bethany breathed. "Please keep going."

Hawke pulled back. "I'm going to do something even better, lay down."

Bethany did so, stretching out on the sheets as Hawke crawled on top of her and once more pressed her lips onto the young girl's soft skin. Hawke kissed her way down, letting her mouth taste her younger sister's flesh.

Her trail of soft kisses rained down onto Bethany's stomach where she let her mouth linger over the bellybutton, her tongue gently rolling around it.

Then once more she moved down, not letting even a single inch of the beautiful, creamy skin escape her shower of love. Bethany pressed her hands into Hawke's hair and let the strands flow through her fingers as she enjoyed the way her older sister made her feel.

Then her feet curled as she felt Hawke kiss on the beginning of her pelvis. She saw Hawke look up at her, the eyes of her sister asking for permission one last time. Bethany nodded.

Hawke pressed her lips back onto the skin, letting them linger longer, before she went further down each time giving some length to the kiss. Then she kissed fully onto Bethany vagina making the girl moan deeply, the hands in her hair tighten slightly.

Hawke focused her attention on that area, her soft kisses planted gently on the moist cunt. Then she added a bit more pressure, lingering longer on the spot. Hawke's tongue darted out and she licked up the wetness.

Bethany sighs of pleasure sang like music to Hawke, and spurred the girl on. Her tongue reached Bethany's clitoris and she placed the small bud in her mouth and sucked gently on it.

Bethany's body arched and she gripped the sheets tighter as Hawke pleasured her sensitive clit.

"Sister…" Bethany panted as her legs began to close around Hawke's head. Her cunt was dripping now and her older sister pressed herself deeper in, her tongue penetrating inside and her upper lip still suckling on the girly bud. "That's...hmmm….really good…"

Hawke increased her tempo and intensity, making Bethany throw her head back with a yelp. Her groans came out loudly and faster, her eyes widened and her back arched.

Bethany knew she was close now, she could feel the intense warmth growing throughout her body, reaching its peak. One hand gripped Hawke's hair, the other the bed.

"I love you!" Bethany moaned. Hawke looked up, and it was at the moment when both eyes connected, that Bethany's entire body tightened and she orgasmed.

Hawke continued the girl through her climax, slurping and sucking on the sweet girl juices that flowed from between the pouty lips. She dug in deeper and let her younger sister ride through her high.

After an intense few minutes, Bethany's orgasm subsided, and she glanced at her older sister through teary eyes. "T-That was good…" Was all she managed to breathe out.

"I'm glad." Hawke replied as she went up to give her sister a kiss.

Bethany gladly returned it. Tasting her own juices on Hawke's tongue. "B-But…" Bethany stopped and tried to regain her breath. "What about you?"

Hawke smiled. "It's alright."

Bethany frowned. "Really? Then what about your penis, it looks like it's about to burst…"

"um…"

"I'll do it too." Bethany said.

Hawke looked at her, a slightly surprised expression on her face. "You sure?"

Bethany nodded and slowly reached out to grab the hardness between her older sisters legs.

Hawke moaned at the touch, "Bethany…"

Bethany looked up. "Does that feel good?" She asked as she began rubbing her palm up and down the meat stick.

"Yea." Hawke moaned. "Go a bit faster."

Bethany did so, speeding up her movements. Then with a spurn of courage she pressed her lips to the head and gave it a kiss.

Bethany looked up at her sister and noticing the look of pleasure on her face, pressed her lips back on it. This time she lingered and let her tongue snake out to taste the forming pre-cum.

Bethany stopped her stroking. Hawke looking down with confusion. But that soon ended as Bethany then began leaving a trail of her kisses down the shaft of the cock, showering it in her saliva, her tongue adding increased pleasure to the sensitive area.

As her hand went back to stroking the cock, her lips brushed against the area between the balls and shaft, before she placed her lips full on the large hanging fruits. She licked and smothered the balls in her warm kisses, making Hawke moan at the touch.

Then she went back to the top of the cock and planted her kisses once again on the mushroom head. "Is this good?" She asked.

Hawke nodded. "Yea… it feels amazing. I think I'm close to cuming."

Bethany stooped her actions suddenly. "Not yet."

Hawke looked down at her. "What? Why'd you stop?"

"Because… I want to feel it inside me."

Hawke gulped as she nodded. "Me too."

Bethany slid away from her older sister until she was laying on her back, then slowly spread her legs apart.

Hawke leaned over her precious little sister, taking the young women's back in her arms and lifted her slightly so she could plant a kiss on those soft lips.

The she pressed her cockhead against the moist lower lips.

"Is it alright?" Hawke asked one last time.

Bethany nodded.

Hawke then pressed in and began taking her sister's virginity. Bethany and Hawke both groaned as the large cock began filling up every inch of Bethany's pussy.

Finally as Hawke pressed every inch inside and felt her dick kiss Bethany's cervix passionately, they both stopped and gasped together in pleasure.

Panting, Bethany flung her arms around Hawke's muscular back, and clung tightly to the women, their breasts mashing together, their nipples twisting and pressing against the other. Hawke kissed her sister again before she began pulling back.

Then with a large thrust of her hips, slammed the cock deep inside Bethany, hammering the cervix with its mushroom head. Bethany gasped deeply as a tidal wave of pleasure washed over her. Hawke didn't give her younger sister much time to recover as she repeated her movement.

Bethany who was trying to stay quiet in order not to wake her family, was having a hard time as Hawke pressed the attack on her cunt. She couldn't help giving small yelps or sequels whenever she felt her cervix assaulted.

Hawke didn't slow down as she fucked her panting sister harder and harder. Bethany squirmed underneath, feeling her insides being ravished by the massive intruder.

Hawke who was close to cumming before, felt her balls tighten as she pounded away, her movement increased as she neared her end.

"Bethany!" Hawke moaned. "I'm going to cum soon!"

"Me too!" Bethany squeaked into her older sister's ear.

"Where should I come?"

"Inside!" Bethany panted.

Hawke's eyes widened. "Really? Inside? But you might get-"

Bethany flung her legs around her sister's bottom forcing the girl deeper in and trapping her. "I said inside! It's okay, this might be our last night together, if so… Please give me everything! I want to remember this forever!"

Hawke felt her heart swell and she increased her trusts even more. "Alright. I'm Cumming, I'm going to cum deep inside your womb!"

Hawke felt her dick explode and she shot out her sticky baby batter deep inside Bethany.

This was what set Bethany off as she too screamed in orgasmic bliss as she felt her womb being filled with her beloved sister's sperm.

Hawke thrusted several more times as she squeezed the next few shots of her semen out. Flooding Bethany's womb even more.

The two finally calmed down as Hawke pulled out of her sister, panting deeply for the air that was knocked out of her by her younger sister's tight pussy.

Cum leaked out of Bethany's hole, in gooey large amounts.

Hawke leaned back down and kissed her sister passionately. The two kissed in-between stolen breaths for several moments, enjoying the post-orgasmic bliss.

"Are you done already?" Bethany asked her sister.

"What? One wasn't enough for you?" Hawke grinned.

"If you really are leaving tomorrow… then I want this night to last…" Bethany replied, small tears welling up in her eyes.

Hawke touched her sister's face and leaned in to kiss it once more. "Alright, we'll go all night if you want to."

Bethany smiled as she grabbed her sister's softening cock. "Hopefully this little girl has enough in her for another go." She laughed.

Hawke laughed back at her. "I'm sure you can get her to wake up."

Bethany began gently petting and rubbing the piece of flesh, caressing it tenderly in her palms. Using her pussy juice and Hawke's cum as lubricant.

Hawke soon felt her sister's efforts as her cock began to rise once again.

"Looks like that's good." Bethany said as she released the cock from her grip. She spread her legs suggestively, "Now come on, put it back in."

"Actually can we try a different position?" Hawke asked as she stroked her hardness.

"What, don't like looking at my face?" Bethany teased.

"Of course I do, you're beautiful… but I do want to try something else."

"Alright. Go ahead."

"Can you get on your hands and knees?"

Bethany complied. "Like this?"

"Yea, but stick your butt out at me."

Bethany turned around until her butt was pushed out against her older sister's face. Her puckered rosebud and dripping pussy on full display. "This is kind of embarrassing…"

"It's really great for me. I can see everything."

"Don't look so closely!" Bethany blurted.

"It's beautiful." Hawke said as she pressed her lips unto Bethany's lower lips. She tasted the sweet nectar of her sister as well as her own cream. It tasted wonderful.

Bethany moaned and squirmed from her older sister's tongue. She felt the slippery organ wiggle over her clitoris. Her breath came in quick recession as her sensitive bud was tease.

Then Hawke lifted her face away. She replaced her tongue with her erect cockhead, sliding it up and down the pussy.

Then with a soft grunt she pressed it inside.

Bethany had to cover her mouth in order to stop herself from screaming out loud at the sudden penetration. She breathed quickly through her nose as more of her older sister's huge cock filled her tight pussy.

Finally Hawke reached the girl's cervix, pressing firmly against it as she tried to force the last bit of her cock inside.

Bethany moaned through her hands, coating them in her drool. She felt her pussy tighten and strain against the intruder, increasing the feel of the hot member deep within her cunt.

Hawke pulled out of her little sister, then thrusted back in. Her hips slapping against the flesh of Bethany's bottom. Her heavy nuts swinging among their legs, and her penis digging into wrapping warmth of Bethany's vagina.

"Oh…Bethany!" Hawke panted. She leaned down on her younger sibling, pressing her breasts against the woman's back. Hawke wrapped her arms around Bethany, grabbing a hold of the firm breasts that swayed with their thrusts.

Hawke played with them as she increased her tempo, Bethany panting and groaning underneath her older sister. She felt Hawke's lips capture her ear and suckle upon it.

"Sister!" Bethany groaned. "It's so good."

"Yea." Hawke whispered into her ear.

"Please keep going, just a bit longer!"

Hawke reply was an increase in her effort. She slammed her hips furiously into her sister, making Bethany gasp and shudder from the pleasure. Her hands and fingers wrapped and teased her younger sister's breast and nipples. And Hawke's teeth nipped gently at the red ears.

The two, sweaty, passion-filled bodies rocked into each. The sound of slapping flesh and ecstatic moans were all that could be heard in that room. The smell of sex soaking into the walls and engulfing them in its seductive aroma.

"Sister! More, more! Please I'm almost there! Please keep going! Keep fucking me! Oh, sister!"

"I'm almost there too Bethany!" Hawke replied in gasps.

"Hold on, I'm almost… I'm almost! Yes!" Bethany body spasmed as she reached her climax. "YES! Fuck yes! Oh, fuck yes! I'm cuming!"

Hawke reached her orgasm at the same time and unleased her second load of cum directly inside her little sister's womb once again. "Fuck! Bethany, I'm cumming! I'm cumming inside you!"

Bethany and Hawke both screamed out as they came together. Their bodies not stopping their rocking, until they had both calmed down.

Hawke pulled out and sat down, Bethany collapsed into the bed sheets.

Hawke crawled up to her sister and lay down next to Bethany. She took her precious baby sister in her arms and pressed the girl against her chest. Bethany snuggled deeper into her older sister's chest.

Hawke smiled as she enjoyed the sight, but soon she gasped as she felt something warm around her cock.

Bethnay looked up at Hawke with bright eyes. "Can you go again?"

Hawke laughed. "Again?"

"Just one more time. Don't worry I'll do all the work this time." Bethany gently pushed her sister until the woman was completely on her back. Then she backed up, laying kisses on Hawke's breasts and stomach as she did so.

Finally she was at the place she wanted to be. She took the flaccid, but still large, penis in her hands and began kissing it. She licked up and down the shaft, feeling it perk up. She then took it into her mouth and began sucking on it as it continued to grow bigger and bigger.

Bethany felt the member get larger, it now hit the back of her throat as she tried to fit all of it inside. Soon she felt it go down her throat as she pressed her face up against her older sister's waist.

"That's good enough now." Bethany breathed as she pulled the incredibly thick cock out of her mouth, drool dripping from it. "Just let me take care of you."

Hawke let her sister squat above her cock, their sex organs rubbing against each other. Bethany then, taking a hold of the large dick, began descending down.

Both Bethany and Hawke gasped as the cock entered into her vagina. Bethany grabbed her own breasts and smothered them in her palms as she continued to lower herself until everything fit. She pressed her hands down on Hawke's breasts, groping and fondling them intensely.

"It's all inside me." Bethany sighed. "It feels so good."

"Yea…" Hawke replied with a gasp.

"Now the real fun begins." Bethany laughed. She began lifting her body up, feeling the penis remove itself, then she threw her hips back down. She heard the sound of their bodies slapping together, and felt the stiff head poke at the entrance to her womb.

"Oh Maker!" Bethany groaned. "It feels even deeper now!" She brought herself up again and slammed back down full force.

"Bethany!" Hawke exclaimed. "More, please keep going! It feels so good!"

"It's wonderful! I need more too sister!" Bethany began increasing her pace. "It's digging into my womb!"

"Bethany!" Hawke couldn't help it she began rolling her hips as well, hoping to collide with her sister's.

They both clashed together in the center, a mix of sweat and juice's squirting out, they groaned and shouted out at the intense pleasure.

"Sister! I'm going to cum!" Bethany roared as she climaxed. Her pussy tightening and wrenching around Hawke's hard cock.

"Not yet!" Hawke breathed, trying to contain her bursting balls. "I can keep going!"

She increased her movements meeting Bethany's wild thrusts with more vigour. Bethany rode out her orgasm, but Hawke never let up and she continued to fuck her sister afterwards.

"Bethany I love you!" Hawke yelled

"Me too! I love you so much!" Bethany groaned back.

"I'm going to cum again!"

"Me too! Cum with me!" Bethany shouted. "Cum inside your little sister! Flood my womb with your cum!"

"I can't- I'm cumming!" Hawke gave a shout as she let loose her torrent of white seed.

"Yes! I'm cumming too! Cum inside me! Fuck yes!" Bethany screamed alongside her older sister as she came once again. She felt her sister's heavy amount of gooey cum paint her insides white.

So much came out of Hawke and into Bethany, she felt her stomach extend slightly in order to capture all of it. Soon the two died down from their incredible orgasm and fell down on the bed next to each other. Cum escaped from Bethany in large drips and stained the bed in the creamy sperm, but neither cared.

Bethany snuggled up closer to her older sister and rested against her. "Sister I love you."

"I love you too." Hawke replied with a sleepy smile. "That was amazing."

"Yea it was." Bethany said as she placed a hand over her belly. "Hopefully… You planted a baby inside me."

Hawke laughed. "With how much I poured in, I don't doubt it."

"I'm going to miss you when you're gone, but this night… I'll always remember."

"Yea, I will too."

Just then the door was kicked open. "For fuck's sakes guys!" Carver roared. "Stop being nasty! You know how hard it is to sleep when your two little sisters are screaming and fucking each other!? Stop it! Just stop! Mom already went down to the chantry to pray for the maker to forgive you. Now stop being so gross, you disgusting, disgusting people!"

He left in a rage, slamming the door behind him.

Hawke and Bethany at a loss for words, just laid there for a while. Not sure what to do. "Let's go to sleep." Hawke suggested.

"Yea, let's do that." Bethany agreed as she curled up next to her older sister.

"Good night, Bethany."

"Good night, sister."

The next morning, Hawke was packed up and in full armor waiting.

"Bye sister." Bethany said sadly.

"Yea goodbye." Hawke replied and she leaned down to kiss Bethany full on the lips.

Bethany blushed deeply and pushed her older sister away. Carver gagged, and their mother said nothing but her eyes widened.

"Stop they can see."

"I'm sure carver saw a lot more last night." Hawke laughed.

"Oh maker!" Their mother cried. "Are all my children sinners?!"

"No mother, I came in to tell them to stop!" Carver insisted. "I didn't see anything I swear!"

Bethany and Hawke laughed. Then the younger sister stole a kiss from her sweetheart. "Goodbye, I love you. Remember that always."

"I will." Hawke promised. "I love you too."


End file.
